Elena
|name = Elena |kana = エレナ |rōmaji = Erena |japanese voice = Kae Araki (1999) Mikako Takahashi (2011) |english voice = Brianna Knickerbocker (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 146 |anime debut = Episode 92 (1999) Episode 65 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Blue (1999) Red (2011) |hair = Blue (1999) White (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Greed Island |occupation = G.I. Game Master |relatives = Eta (Twin sister) |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Elena (エレナ, Erena), Eta's twin sister, is one of the Game Masters and creators of the game Greed Island. She operates from a tower in the island's port, being in charge of players leaving the game using the spell card "Leave"Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 184 or a "Transport Ticket"Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 and players who complete the game. Appearance Elena has the appearance of a young girl with white hair which the helmet she wears splits in two ponytails at the top of her head and two thick braids. She is usually seen with a black, sleeveless robe with a square neckline and a thin, black choker. Personality Elena generally speaks monotonously as she must for her role; however, she was pleased to hear that Gon remembered her. She is also very curious as she questioned Ging's motive for only having the "Magnetic Force" card has Gon come to him, and got irritated at his obvious lie. Plot Greed Island arc When Killua leaves Greed Island to take the 288th Hunter Exam, Elena transports him out of the game to the port in Dolle Harbor, but not before warning him that he'll lose all of his cards when he exits the game. After Gon beats the game and is introduced to List and Dwun, List reveals the name of the game Greed Island is derived from the first letter of all of the G.I. Game Masters, Elena and her twin sister Eta make the two Es in Greed. After Gon is ready to leave the game, Elena inquires what three cards he wishes to take to the real world. Gon decided to take the "Paladin's Necklace", "Blue Planet", and "Plot of Beach" cards. Elena registers the three cards onto Gon's ring and congratulates him. Before being transported out of the game, Gon thanks Elena.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 Sometime after Gon is transported out of the game, Elena ponders if what she did was the right thing to do. A flashback reveals that Ging instructed Elena if Gon takes a "Magnetic Force" card he'll see him, but if he takes an "Accompany" card then send him to Kite. Elena questions Ging's motive, but he tells her to just do it. Back in the present Elena comments on how Ging gets embarrassed in odd situations and how he's so paranoid, she also feels sorry for Gon. Abilities & Powers Nen Elena's Nen ability may relate to operating Greed Island or the "Game Cards", possibly the Book or "Contacts" systems, given her ability to change the player attached to a handle. If Gon used an "Accompany" on "Nigg" she would send him to Kite, while if he used a "Magnetic Force" he would have been sent, by her, to Ging. Translations around the World References Navigation de:Elena es:Elena fr:Elena pt:Elena ru:Илена zh:艾蓮娜 Category:Female characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island's Gamemasters